


mcyt stories to practice writing *no smut*

by skeppyquack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Roleplaying Character, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeppyquack/pseuds/skeppyquack
Summary: mostly one shots and stories built off of song lyrics/prompts. please leave suggestions !





	mcyt stories to practice writing *no smut*

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i don’t usually write, so this might not be that good. feedback is really appreciated!!   
> instagram- @/skeppyquack

this is not related to mcyt in any way, but i needed to put something here to display some of my strengths. the story is called “wings,” and i wrote it several months ago (no editing after writing it).  
-  
-  
-  
i turned around to look at ella. her grass green eyes looked tired, her face weary. she noticed me and we made eye contact. the corners of her lips turned up just a little as she seemed to look into my soul. she brushed her beautiful blonde hair behind her ears and whispered to me. “whenever you’re ready, raven.”  
i nodded, my stomach churning as i felt my face blush and then go pale within seconds. for a moment i felt like i was watching us from several yards away. two teenagers on the top of a mountain, peering over the edge without a bit of fright in our faces. how ridiculous must we look. i regained my senses as i heard her whispering my name. “raven.” i turned to her. she looked confused from my unresponsiveness.  
despite how it might have seemed, i was afraid. i was very afraid. afraid that we would mess this up, that something might happen that we wouldn’t have a plan for. and then, before i knew what was happening, i felt her rosy lips against mine. a kiss. i was confused, frightened, and mesmerized all in a matter of seconds. then i melted into it with her. she kept kissing me. i hadn’t realized it until that moment, but i loved her. or had i known? i really wasn’t sure. when we finally broke away, she looked into my gray eyes. she smiled at me, and i smiled back. she tucked my dark brown hair which had grown way too long behind my ears, then her expression grew more serious. “are we gonna do this or not?” she asked, a sense of urgency growing in her tone. “i don’t know anymore. what if i mess something up?” i was worried about myself, not her. i knew she would do it perfectly. ella smoothed down her purple blouse, and i looked at my backpack. it was ready, and so was hers. “you won’t.” she answered simply. it was only two words, but they comforted me. i felt my face relax. i smiled a little, my first smile in days, and i joked. “what about one more kiss, for good luck... you know?” she laughed. softly, her voice ringing like bells in my ears. i leaned in one more time. this kiss was shorter. i pulled away, then jumped.  
for a moment i had a doubt. i was terrified, thinking that it wouldn’t work, that our plan would be foiled. but as i fumbled with my backpack, pulling all the cords and buckles, i suddenly was pulled up. it worked. i was gliding through the air like a falcon, wings spread out through the sky. for once, one of my inventions had worked! i let out a whoop of delight, then looked back at ella. she wasn’t on the cliff anymore, her wings, almost identical to mine except for their purple color, were also spread. she was behind me, her face in a huge smile and laughing so hard. “it worked!” she called. “it worked.” i whispered.


End file.
